


Beep Beep'm Beep Beep Yeah!

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-03 22:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled Drive!





	1. Chapter 1

For the record, Kurt would like to point out that he is not a delinquent.

To paraphrase Harry Potter, he doesn’t go looking for trouble, but trouble sure seems to have him on its radar.

Then again, one could point out, he did just throw a venti mocha, no whipped cream, extra hot (find the keyword), on a rudy teenager who was bullying a smaller one, right in front of mall police officers who didn’t seem to want to stop him.

Maybe, that would explain why said officers are running after him and into the parking lot.

As he rushes through the rows of cars, his brain catches up with his legs.

And Kurt remembers.

He remembers that he didn’t come to the mall on his own means but was instead driven by one Mercedes Jones--whom he just abandoned in the middle of the mall, God, she’s going to be pissed.

Then again, she was laughing uproariously when Kurt took off so maybe he’s already half forgiven.

The more pressing matter is that, unless Kurt is willing to run all the way back to his house, he is about to get caught. 

By the mall police.

As much as he would love for something akin to a bad boy reputation to precede him when he goes back to New York, Ohio mall police arrest does not look good in any sort of book.

As he runs, he passes a small car--looks like an original Beetle, but he can’t be sure, he’s running remember?-- with a rainbow sticker slapped on the rear windshield, along with one “Gay Rights are Human Rights”.

Looks like the kind of individual Kurt would love to meet.

Looks like the kind of individual who doesn’t really belong in Lima, Ohio, either, to be honest.

Looks like his escape.

Purely on instincts, Kurt opens the passenger door and rushes into the car.

“Hey--”

“Drive!” Kurt focuses on the mall police officers looking around and sits as low as possible.

“Beg your pardon?”

Kurt now turns to face the driver he just hijacked.

_ Oh, shit, he cute. _

_ Oh, shit, he’s his age. _

_ Oh, shit, he’s frowning. _

“Sorry to just jump in your car but the, the, the police, that is, the mall police, mind you, I’m not a delinquent, okay, the mall police is after me because I did their fucking job and, and--”

“I’m Blaine.”

_ Oh, shit, he’s smiling. _

_ His age, cute, smiling, and at the very least, an ally.  _

_ I’m fucked. _

“K-Kurt.”

“Now that we are no longer strangers, tell me, Kurt, why exactly is the mall police trying to catch you?”

Jeezus, this guy is unreal.

“Can I explain this to you once we’re out of the parking lot and no longer under their, um, jurisdiction?”

Blaine cocks one eyebrow and Kurt’s … well, let’s just say there is a certain poetry in “motion”.

“You didn’t steal anything, did you?”

“Scout’s Honor.”

Kurt did a little salute, but Blaine only laughs as he starts his car--indeed, an original Beetle. “That’s a Vulcan greeting, but I’ll take it. Let’s go, I know a shortcut to the exit.”


	2. I've Found a Driver And That's a Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, a prequel AND a follow-up all wrapped in the same chapter

_ Thirty minutes before the Encounter _

Kurt likes going to the mall, that much he can admit about himself.

Be it by himself or with good company, such as the present one, he just likes going there.

Always have, back when he was in high school, always will, even when he’s old and retires in his hometown for some nostalgic reason.

“That was the dress. Now we need to find the shoes!”

Kurt stops his people watching to turn to his companion. “Mercedes, I love you, you know that, but you will not have me believing that you came for your leg of the tour bringing you home in all your glory without a kickass pair of shoes.”

Mercedes looks away, a guilty expression on her face. “I did. But …”

“But?”

“But I want to find some even more kickass. With you.”

Kurt puts his arm around her shoulders. “Aw, ‘Cedes, you know how to talk to a guy.”

“And if I tell you that coffee is on me before we get to the shoes?”

“I’m going to propose.”

Mercedes laughs uproariously. “Oh, my Junior High self would be so thrilled!”

“Come on, you just promised coffee, let’s go.”

\--

They get coffees and pretzels, and are just about ready to sit down for a quick chat before powering through the Search For The Amazing Shoes when Kurt’s attention gets pulled in another direction.

“What are you going to do, you little baby? Cry to make me go away?”

As if in slow motion, Kurt turns his head toward the voice. Two teenagers are standing in front of the mall’s fountain, one clearly taller than the other, clearly the owner of the words just spoken.

And right in front of the mall police office, surely one of the adults is going to put a stop to this situation.

_ Crap, I’m one of the adults who could put a stop to this situation. _

“Kurt?”

Without even noticing, Kurt stands and moves toward the pair.

The tall one pushes the other one. The small one is not crying, not yet, but there is a look on his face Kurt is only too familiar with.

A portion of defiance mixed with fear mixed with “oh shit I’m going to get beat up but I’ll be damned if I don’t stand my ground” look.

One he has worn himself for most of his time at McKinley, one he still sees in reflective surfaces in New York.

“Come on, Tinkerbell, fly away before I kick your ass for looking in my direction.”

“As if,” the small one hisses and Kurt wants to applaud his attitude.

And tell him to just go, but that’s a personal battle.

“What, I’m not good enough for you or somethin’?”

“Do you  _ want _ me to look at you, Rudy?”

“I’m going to  _ kill _ you!”

And that’s when Kurt just … snaps.

And when his coffee cup flies in Rudy’s general direction.

And when Kurt starts running.

\---

_ Thirty minutes after the Encounter _

Blaine needed a minute, alone, in the parking lot, okay?

Before going home, before putting a smile on his face like he doesn’t mind if his parents are getting back together and his father just. Tries. So. Damn. Hard. to be the good father he should have been ten years ago, God fucking dammit.

He needed a minute in his old car, listening to Roxxy’s Avalon, drinking the last of his coffee (flavored with Vanilla because he deserves it) before driving back to Winchester.

He certainly didn’t expect ... 

_ Kurt _ .

Because the more they drove away from the mall and back into “Lima, turn right after Hell”, the more it feels like Kurt should have been in his life for …

Forever seems just enough to cover the amount of time Blaine should have been blessed with Kurt’s presence.

He can settle for a forever that starts now, even if Kurt lives in Ohio and Blaine in New York.

“What do you do, when you’re not running away from the law?” Blaine asks at a red light. “Is bringing mayhem to Ohio a full-time job?”

“No, I’m only bringing mayhem when I come and visit my parents as a hobby,” Kurt replies with a smirk. “Otherwise I’m a law-abiding New Yorker.”

Ah, but there is a light at the end of that tunnel.

“No kidding?”

“Why would I kid about that? Why, period?”

“‘Cause I, too, am only visiting the fine state of Ohio--”

Kurt snorts.

“--but am otherwise living in the Big Apple.”

“Oh really?”

Kurt elongated the vowels, there, his voice giving Blaine goosebumps.

The good kind, not the one you get when you see porcelain dolls in an antique store. Or red balloons around Halloween.

No, just the opposite, actually--the very, very good, awesome kind of goosebumps.

“Then I suppose I don’t  _ have _ to bid you adieu once this rescue mission is over?”

Kurt gives him a long look before nodding. “Oh, no, Mister Anderson,” he says. “You haven’t seen the last of me just yet.”

“I’m counting on it.”

They look in each other’s eyes for far too long for it to be comfortable, before Kurt clears his throat and breaks the spell.

“Uh-hum, turn left right here.”

The rest of the ride is spent in silence, but Blaine doesn’t mind. It’s not a heavy silence.

If anything, it’s filled with possibilities, with unsaid promises and quiet expectations.

“That’s me, right there, the house with the purple begonias.”

“Lovely begonias.”

“I’ll pass the compliment to my stepmom, then.”

“May I--may I get your number?” Blaine asks, feeling ten years younger all of a sudden.

“Oh! O-of course,” Kurt replies, face turning pink as he gives the number for Blaine to type into his phone.

Blaine sends him a text and Kurt smiles shyly at the beep before poking his tongue at Blaine.

“‘Blaine to the rescue’, ha ha, are you proud of yourself?”

“Immensely.”

Kurt shakes his head before opening the door and stepping out of the car. “Well, then, I’ll have to make sure to let you know if I find myself in another risky situation.”

“No more encounter with the mall police, surely. Stay safe, Kurt, you don’t want to go to,” Blaine leans toward Kurt, making a show of looking both way before whispering, “ _ mall jail _ .”

Kurt pretends to faint. “Oh, no, surely I mustn’t.”

Blaine chuckles before straightening his posture behind the wheel. “Have a good break, Kurt.”

“You too--and see you in New York, then.”

“New York, then, for sure.”

“Goodbye, Blaine.”

“Goodbye … Kurt.”

Blaine still waits for Kurt to get in the house before driving away.

Going back to New York now sounds even more appealing.

\---

“No way.”

“Way.”

They look at each other in the airport café with matching goofy smiles.

“Care to join me for some coffee before our flight?”

“Lead the way. You take a … mocha, no whipped cream, extra hot?”

“You-you remember my coffee order?”

“Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should continue this story, let me know, but otherwise, I have lots of prompts waiting for me ^^


End file.
